The present invention relates to an intrafinder display apparatus for a camera which displays a camera's state in the finder of the camera and in particular to an intrafinder display apparatus for a camera which effects display through the utilization of an electroluminescence (EL) device.
JPN PAT APPLN KOKAI PUBLICATION No. 9-189940 discloses the technique of arranging a plurality of divided liquid crystal elements in a finder of a camera and driving these elements to display a plurality of information as a pattern.
In the intrafinder display apparatus thus disclosed, however, the liquid crystal elements are not comprised of an illuminant and, therefore, the display itself depends upon transmitting light, so that, at a darker edge being envolved, the display appears dark. For this reason, extra back light, etc., is necessary and the apparatus itself becomes larger.